Golett (Pokémon)
|} Golett (Japanese: ゴビット Gobit) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 43. Biology Golett is a bipedal Pokémon said to have been constructed from clay in the ancient past to protect a civilization of people and Pokémon. Its body is primarily covered by two different shades of blue. Its head features two bewitching, yellow eyes and a stub-like cyan-colored crest on top. Two pairs of crisscrossing brown bands extend around its spherical body meeting at a blue square with a yellow swirl in the center. Two large stone-like blocks act as its feet and two more such blocks adorn its "forearms"; each arm ends in a dark blue-colored, crude three-fingered hand. Golett is believed to burn energy inside its core in order to move; this energy also emanates light through the holes near Golett's arms and legs. However, this energy has yet to be identified by researchers. Allegedly "active for thousands of years", Golett's animating energy is speculated to run out soon. In the anime Major appearances Golett debuted in Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!, under the ownership of Luke. It helped its Trainer film his movies by building props, as well as being a stagehand and carrying equipment. Luke used his Golett against in the semifinals of the Battle Club Tournament against . Golett reappeared in An Epic Defense Force!, where it once again helped with Luke's movie, though it now starred in the movie instead of helping with carrying equipment. It was often seen outside of its Poké Ball. Minor appearances A Golett appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup!, under the ownership of Kenton. It was used in the first round of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup, where it lost to Manning's . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In The Case of the Missing Pokémon, a Golett was among the several Pokémon kidnapped by Team Plasma. It was found in a stronghold and later returned to returned to its Trainer. A Golett appeared in a flashback in A Wretched Reunion. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Scorching Desert (1F-10F), Tyrian Maze (B1-B11), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Ultimate Wilds (B5, B9), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 3}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 324}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Sacred Blade Cliff (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- . They like Golurk very much because he is powerful. }} |- |} Evolution |no2=623 |name2=Golurk |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Ghost}} Sprites Trivia * According to Game Freak, Golett and its were created by James Turner.http://web.archive.org/web/20130115083652/http://www.gamefreak.co.jp/blog/staff/?p=204 * While Golett has a 5% chance of holding the Light Clay, it cannot learn or . Origin Golett appears to be based on a . Name origin Golett is a combination of and lett (suffix meaning small or young). Gobit may be a combination of golem and robot or bit (small in size). It may also come from 小人 kobito (small person). In other languages and or |fr=Gringolem|frmeaning=From and golem |es=Golett|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Golbit|demeaning=From Golem and Bit |it=Golett|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=골비람 Golbiram|komeaning=From Golem, Bit, and |zh_cmn=泥偶小人 Ní'ǒuxiǎorén|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |ru=Голетт Golett|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Artificial Pokémon de:Golbit es:Golett fr:Gringolem it:Golett ja:ゴビット zh:泥偶小人